


back, stuck, in love

by Silverine



Series: Canon Divergent Klance Oneshots (for the s6 wait) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Trapped In Elevator, fear of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/pseuds/Silverine
Summary: “Soooo… you come here often?”“Don’t. Seriously, just… don’t.”Keith is back to the Castle and is actively avoiding Lance. But when all systems fail and they are trapped in the elevator, he has to survive one hour of bad pick-up lines, awkward conversations and a pair of eyes that may or may not make his plan crash and burn.





	back, stuck, in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my fellow klancers, long time no see! I'm dying while waiting for season 6, so I just... came up with this.  
> Warnings: if you are uncomfortable with reading about narrow spaces I don't recommend this fic. Mentions of claustrophobia/fear of darkness symptoms towards the end (more like the second one and just for a short while). Also, strong cringe. I googled the awful pick-up lines so... brace yourselves.  
> Enjoy!

“Soooo… you come here often?”

“Don’t. Seriously, just… don’t.”

“You are no fun, Keith,” says Lance, sliding to the floor where he crosses legs and arms, pouting. “If we’re gonna be trapped here for one hour or so, at least _try_ to be nice to me.”

Keith bites his lip and takes a hand to his comm.

“Pidge, how long until you fix the elevator?” he asks.

“Holy _quiznak_ , Keith, it’s been less than five minutes! We already told you, we have our hands full here!” grunts the green paladin, cutting. Keith pinches the bridge of his nose, cursing his bad luck.

That fateful morning, Emperor Lotor had come to visit them, as was already custom, but while the team discussed with him some issues regarding the old mainframe of the Castleship (which fascinated the Galra way too much for Keith’s taste), Allura had had an idea. Why not try to see if the central control panel accepted Lotor and his Altean marks too? Maybe, if there was another energy source, Allura could enforce the rest of the dormant systems with his help. Coran wasn’t there to judge, and though the rest of the team seemed curious about the result, Keith opposed immediately, because granting access to the systems to their former enemy was a poor decision in his eyes. He also felt compelled to speak in Shiro’s name, who would probably argue the same, if only he was there.

But his concerns were dismissed. After all, he hadn’t been there when Lotor had ‘earned’ their trust during the last months. Enraged, he headed to his favorite place to vent: the training deck. He rode the elevator and as the doors were closing, a foot stopped them and Lance climbed inside too, the doors swiftly closing behind him.

“What are you doing?” asked Keith, and Lance shrugged.

“Oh, not much. It’s time for my lonely morning training… which wouldn’t be that lonely, in fact, if only a _certain guy_ cared to join me once in a while,” he answered, all sarcasm.

“You--”

Keith wasn’t able to finish the phrase, because the elevator violently stopped, doors still shut and emergency lights turning on. After a few seconds, their comms rattled in their ears.

“Guys, where are you?!” asked Hunk’s voice.

“In the elevator, what happened?” asked Keith in turn, because agitated voices could be heard in the background.

“Oh _quiznak_ … Well. Remember Allura’s idea to try and check if Lotor could feed the Castle’s mainframe?”

“Yeah?” replied the trapped paladins in unison.

“Welp. Epic fail. The Castle--- GET DOWN GUYS!” Hunk yelled and both boys looked at each other, worried.

Strong bangs resounded and then the agitated breathing of Hunk, Pidge and Allura filled the line.

“Guys, stay where you are! The Castle went full ape, it just… _zapped_ Lotor and then launched some kind of self-defense mode,” explained Pidge. Even though the situation seemed critical, there was a muffled snicker in her words.

“You devil, it’s not funny!” scolded her Hunk. Then he paused. “Ok, maybe it’s a _little bit_ funny, the dude is just lying there semi-conscious, but the Castle didn’t take it kindly, so don’t come out! It could be dangerous trying to climb…”

“For how long? We can’t just stay here!” complained Keith, a note of desperation in his voice, and he could feel Lance eyeing him.

“Just hold on there, Paladins! The Castle blocks the mainframe for a varga, waiting for the threat to be neutralized, as _we already_ know!” Coran’s voice joined the fray, clearly scolding Allura, who remained silent. “I’m trying to reach you, but I’m on the lower level, so… it might take a while. Princess, don’t even try to touch the panel, we’ll have to shut it down from the upper deck! Try to get there!”

“Then, what? We just… stay here, doing nothing?” asked Lance, frustrated.

“Exactly, and don’t get into any more trouble. Stay there!” warned them Coran. Allura muttered a small _“I’m so sorry,”_ and all communication was cut.

Both paladins just stood there for a few seconds, and then Lance proceeded to break the ice in the only way he apparently knew: flirting. But Keith couldn’t take it and almost prayed for the team to fix the mess before he did something stupid. If he had to stay there for one entire hour alone with Lance, all his efforts to stay away from him since he had come back could go directly to the trash.

After Keith’s call, Lance just snorts.

“This sure brings back memories, doesn’t it?” he says. He’s probably referring to that time the Castle tried to kill them all and they were trapped in the pool. Keith feels chills remembering how they climbed that time, back to back... He shakes his head, trying to shake the memories too. Lance rolls his eyes.

“I’d give up on the IT calls for now, pal. They already told us to stay put, so… let’s do that,” he says, pillowing his head with his hands, leaning against the wall while his crossed legs bounce up and down in an impatient wag.

Keith lefts out a trembling breath, trying to pass it for an irritated sigh. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Is it _that_ bad to be here with me?” he asks. Keith gulps but tries his best to maintain the cold façade.

“If you’re gonna use your bad pick-up lines on me, yeah. It is.”

“What if I use the good ones?” asks Lance, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith feels his stomach tighten.

“You don’t have any of those,” he retorts, as neutral as he can.

“Ohh, a challenge, then? I bet I can make you at least smile with some of them.”

Lance puts his hands on his knees now, while a big smirk crosses his face. Under the soft emergency lights, the boy looks more handsome and grown-up than Keith remembered from before he left. The months had changed his young features, and he vaguely wonders if the same has happened to him. Lance is looking like a fine man, but he is just noticing that after two weeks since he came back, because all this time he had been making a colossal effort to _not_ look at him that much and succeeding… until now.

And of course he had to fail in such a boisterous way given his usual bad luck, he thinks, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting on the floor, opposite to Lance.

“Please… don’t,” he tries to ask, to no avail. Lance already shows his ‘lover boy’ smile and finger guns at him.

“Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the only ten I see!” he claims.

Keith covers his face with one hand. No matter how weak he might be regarding Lance, he is NOT going to blush for such an awful line.

“I’m the only one here, how does that even make sense?” he mumbles.

“Oh, right… I see you and my reflection in the door, that’s two tens, my bad,” says Lance, smirking again. “Ha! Almost got you there!”

Keith is about to smile, but stops the twitching corners of his mouth right on time.

“If you’re trying to make me cringe--” manages to say Keith, but he’s interrupted.

“Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

Keith groans, but this is really hard. There’s something in that playful tone that makes it irresistible wanting to laugh, instead of only writhing on the floor, in agony.

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Lance continues, getting closer. Keith freezes, looking at him through the spaces between his fingers, still resting on his own face.

“Like, really, I hope there's a fire extinguisher here, cause you're smokin'…”

“Stop,” mumbles Keith. His heart is throbbing like crazy. Lance halts and seems to doubt for a moment, but then says:

“Do you have a band-aid? I just scrapped my knee falling so hard for you.”

A loud thump echoes inside the elevator when Keith hits the floor with his forehead.

“Woah, dude, are you alright?” asks Lance, genuinely worried.

“HOW. Just… how! Where?” groans Keith, turning his head away from Lance and just lying on the floor. That was so bad he feels physically hurt, but his stomach is full of living creatures anyway and he hates himself for that.

“W-well… I used to check these dumb dating tips sites when I was at the Garrison… not that you’d ever need to do that, I bet…” mumbles Lance, but then he tilts his head to one side, inquisitive. “Hey… are you laughing?”

Keith’s shoulders are trembling and he is curling into a ball, turning his back on Lance. He can’t even answer and Lance scoots on the floor towards him, to check on his face.

“You are!” exclaims the red paladin.

Keith can’t help it anymore. No matter how nervous he is, the idea of someone seriously trying to use such awful lines to flirt is too damn funny. He just helplessly bursts out in laughter.

“They are terrible! How can you even gather enough courage to use them?!” he asks, wiping a small tear from one of his eyes and trying to stop the spasms of his chest.

“Rude! I haven’t been using them lately, anyway, but at least I made you laugh. Yey for me, I guess,” says Lance, raising his hands, and Keith lifts his eyes to find that the boy is too close to him and is unexpectedly smiling. He hurries to sit again, but Lance is not planning on returning to his initial position, apparently. Their knees are brushing now and Keith feels uneasy again. They are quiet for a few seconds, until Lance clears his throat.

“Well… it’s good to see you laugh. You’ve been kinda grouchy lately, even for your standards. I was wondering if I had done something to piss you off. Like, you know… I always seem to do,” he mutters, and Keith suddenly feels guilt corroding his stomach. His childish behavior had _nothing_ to do with him, but he never really stopped to consider how Lance could feel about it, convinced that he wouldn’t care. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. He feels compelled to explain himself, somehow.

“No. You’ve done nothing wrong, I’m just nervous… coming back after so long, I’m--” Keith just sighs, running a hand through his black hair. He can feel Lance’s eyes following his hand.

“Yeah, I guess I understand. It’s just...” now is Lance’s turn to fidget, hugging his knees and resting his cheek on his arm, his head turned towards Keith while he says, in a soft voice, “I’m really happy you’re back. I hoped we could start with the right foot this time, you know, after all that has happened. So, I was scared of messing up again without even knowing.”

This is new. And too much, Keith didn’t sign up for this when he agreed to take the Black Lion back. He isn’t sure if his heart stopped or is just beating so fast he can’t feel it, but he’s speechless and his mouth hangs slightly open. Lance watches him, surprised, and then snorts.

“What’s with that face? Did I say something weird?” asks Lance, still grinning.

“No. I mean, not you. It’s me, you’re not the one who-- arghhh!” Keith is hiding his face again, while rubbing it furiously. Why is he so inept at communicating his feelings? Lance is holding a questioning look, but after waiting in vain for Keith to say something else, his expression changes into a sympathetic smile. He rests his back against the wall.

“You know, a lot of things changed since you left. You must already know, with, well…  Shiro, and all of that,” says Lance, and Keith tenses at the mention of their leader. Lance’s voice also holds a sad tone. “When it got too bad, I was so lost. For a while, I felt like I seriously was left alone in here, like… I had no place at all. No team, drifting in space. I went full emo there.”

“But, why? What about the guys?” asks Keith, hardly believing it. How could Lance feel like that in a place where he so clearly belonged?

“As I said, some things changed. But after a while I realized, the worst part was becoming the broody one of the team. ME, can you believe it? An all because we were missing our only full-time emo hero,” Lance dramatically extends his hands towards him, and Keith furrows his brows, slapping the closest hand, making the other boy laugh.

“I’m not emo,” grumbles Keith.

“Well, that’s the thing. After unwillingly taking your broody place, I've been thinking a lot.”

“That’s new,” scoffs Keith, still salty. Lance narrows his eyes.

“I’m gonna let that one pass, 'cause I’m trying to make a point, if you don’t mind?” Lance clears his throat again. “The thing is, I started wondering, could it be that Keith felt this way with us? Could it be that he took the chance to leave as soon as he could because of that?”

Keith feels a cold sensation running through his veins, nailing him to the floor where he’s sitting. His eyes dart to the side, avoiding Lance’s inquisitive gaze. Sharpshooter hitting a bullseye, against his will. Lance shakes his head.

“Yup, that’s what I thought. It may be weird, but I could totally see things from your perspective there, somehow. The only thing I still don’t get is the existence of that mullet, but…”

“What are you trying to tell me?” asks Keith, cutting the rambling. He feels vulnerable and that’s making him impatient. He can feel his hands shaking slightly, as he hears Lance gulp.

“Right. Well, as I was saying, I gave it a lot of thought. And I understood that I did nothing before to help you feel at home here. Like, I know I can be petty, but... uh, believe me, I had my reasons for that too,” says Lance, and now Keith side-glances and sees that his face is red. Discovered, it’s now Lance’s turn to look the other way as he speaks.

“Anyways, I promised myself that if you ever returned, I’d do better. At least I could try, but then… you came back and acted like I did something wrong. And I’m really scared that it’s because the damage is done and you kinda, uhm… despise me, or something. So… is that it? Do you, like, hate me or something?”

It was so painfully far from the truth, but at the same time, Keith could clearly see how he had reached that conclusion. Who was the petty one here, after all? 

Accustomed to have his feelings discarded, Keith never stopped to think that maybe he was hurting Lance in the process of hiding his own longing, the desperate need to see him and his pining heart. The months away from the team only made it worse: engrossing himself in his risky work, living constantly high in adrenaline, the aftermath of every mission always included a quiet period where he would miss his friends so much it almost hurt, and every time he had to convince himself again that he had made the right choice to stop himself from quitting. It was hard, but he could manage it.

But whenever he stopped to think about Lance for too long, his resolution wavered. When he left, he already suspected that his gaze fell too often on his features, his blue eyes and his body, that he enjoyed too much bickering with him about the dumbest things, that he allowed his noisy personality to fill way too much his personal space. Away from him, with his brothers from the Blade, he had nothing similar. They were nice, but it just… wasn’t enough. The void had a name, after all. The only thing that always stopped his waterfall of emotions regarding Lance when they threatened to overflow was the certainty that he hated his guts. Alright, maybe not that much now, but he certainly didn’t miss him either. Convinced, he continued living day after day in the limbo of his repressed emotions.

But then his mother appeared and when she asked him to go back to his own people and not follow her steps (or, rather, kindly kicked him out from the Blades), he felt lost again. What would be his purpose now? Until the incident. After talking to Shiro and accepting the responsibility of taking his place, after all that he had gone through, he found himself back home. He was back at the Castle, and Lance’s smile when he arrived melted each of his bones. Suspicions confirmed: his infatuation was far from over. It was actually worse than before. And much like the Castle itself, he just managed to do one thing: raise the walls and enter self-defense mode, avoiding him.

And now, he realizes, he had messed up. It was time to man up and clear the misunderstanding.

He changes his position, kneeling with his hands resting in his thighs, facing Lance, who turns to him startled at the sudden shift and observes him, up and down.

“I don’t hate you,” solemnly declares Keith, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh… okay. I-I mean, great,” stutters Lance, still red. Keith sighs, frustrated. That sounded so dry, it was almost comical.

“No, wait, that’s not it. Of course I don’t hate you. Sorry for making you think that. I know I’ve been a jerk, when you ask me to train together, a-and… the other day, at dinner…” he says.

“Oh, you still thinking about it? It’s ok, I dropped the knife and almost cut you, of course you’d be pissed,” mumbles Lance, scratching the back of his head.

“It wasn’t like that,” says Keith, cringing at himself. It was the fact that their hands had touched for a brief instant and Lance smiled at him so casually. It was Keith who had made him drop the knife, in fact. All of his ridiculous attitudes descend over his shoulders and he just hangs his head low, feeling his blood rising to his cheeks. They are quiet, but Lance breaks the silence, anxious.

“S-say, Keith. In that case, if you wouldn’t mind… would you train with me, when we get off this damn elevator?” he asks, sheepishly. "I'll be honest, I've been dying to show you what I can do with the red bayard."

Keith gathers enough courage to raise his eyes and find Lance’s endearing ones. Damn, he missed those eyes. He feels his lips unwillingly stretch into a smile.

“Sure. I’d like to see what you can do with that sword of yours,” he says. Lance’s eyes shine, but his cheeks are burning and Keith feels weak all over. That face was too cute for his own good. However, its shy expression is morphing into a smug one, and Keith realizes too late that he may have made a mistake.

“Hey… that’s what she said,” Lance says, and then winces, preparing himself for the impact. Keith groans again. “Sorry, sorry, I really can’t help it!” excuses himself the red paladin.

“First the pick-up lines, now this… are you sure you aren’t the one who hates me?” growls Keith.

“I thought we already cleared that awkward misunderstanding, and I don't dwell on the past, Keith,” answers Lance.

“Are you--”

The elevator suddenly shakes, descending a few inches, and the emergency lights turn off, leaving them in absolute darkness. Both paladins gasp, startled.

“Wh-what?! Guys, hello?” Lance’s voice is high pitched, and Keith can feel his fear. They were more than accustomed to narrow places, but darkness? In the Castle? That was bad news. He takes his hand to his comm too, trying to feel in the floor any other subtle movement that could indicate they were in danger of falling. Without their armors and boosters, they could be in real danger.

“Lance, Keith! We had to shut down all systems, are you ok?” asks Allura.

“Like hell we are! It’s dark here, even the emergency lights turned off!” yells Lance. Keith tries to find his shoulder in the pitch-black space, but instead hits what seemed to be his ear, hearing an "ouch". _“Sorry,”_ he mutters.

“Stay calm, paladins, we’ll fix this in a jiffy. Hold in there for a few doboshes!” reassures them Coran, cutting.

“What? No, how long?!” asks Lance, but no one answers.

“Calm down, we’ll be fine. They already reached the controls, we’ll be out of here in a few minutes,” says Keith, but he feels tense too. For how long would they have oxygen there? At least the emergency system should be back soon.

“ _Quiznak, quiznak_ , I hate this… we didn’t get this far in an intergalactic war to die in a _fucking elevator_!” frets Lance.

“Lance, we’ll be fine, ok? It’s the same as before, except it’s dark. We are fine,” says Keith. Somehow, having someone more scared than him by his side helps him keep his cool. He can hear Lance breathing heavily.

“Right. Of course, you’re right. We’ll be out of here, and then we’ll go to the training deck together, right?” he babbles.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” says Keith, in a soft tone. However, this darkness is truly unnerving. He can feel himself swallowing hard and tensing all over. He moves, uncomfortable, and his jacket makes noise in the absolute silence of the narrow space. He wonders if Lance is bothered by it.

Then, a sudden soft brush by his side makes him flinch: Lance seems to be blindly searching for his hand, and their fingers intertwine, resting on the floor.

“Lance?” he asks, his voice comes out more like a hiccup.

“S-sorry, I hate not knowing where you are, p-please don’t stop talking,” stutters Lance, squeezing his hand. Keith is now more scared that he could hear his heart pounding on his ribcage like a drum.

“I’m here by your side, just like before, remember?” says Keith. He doesn’t want to sound like a jerk stating the obvious, but his nerves are bringing the worst out in him. To his surprise, Lance lets out a nervous laugh.

“Hah, I like how that sounds. You, by my side,” he says, and his hand is hot and twitchy.

Keith is genuinely stunned for at least three seconds, before he manages to stammer:

“W-what?”

“I’m serious, I hate not knowing where you are, how you are, it sucks! These last months… sucked! So! Much!” blurts Lance, out of control. “And now that we’re finally seeing eye to eye, that I can finally talk to you the way I wanted, this happens! This Castle hates me! The absolute WORST!”

“B-but, Lance…” Keith doesn’t even know what to say. The other boy is letting out strained breaths.

“Ah… damn it. I’m sorry Keith… I just, uhm, I’m gonna take a little bit of advantage of the situation, ok? Please don’t hate me…”

Keith feels two arms surrounding his shoulder and waist and squeezing tight. He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, while a soft sigh tickles one side of his jaw.

“I’m so weak. It only took a minute of darkness for me to crawl like a wimp to you. I’m sorry,” murmurs Lance’s voice right on his ear, and Keith is about to burst. There’s something so _exciting_  about the situation, about this silent darkness with no witnesses, transforming the elevator into an intimate space where anything could happen, and Keith can’t resist anymore. Knowing that at least Lance can’t see his expression (but probably can feel the warm irradiating from his face), he just searches for Lance’s hands in his body and covers them with both of his in the dark.

“It’s fine. I-I like it,” he mumbles, barely audible. Lance stops breathing, Keith can tell because the tickle stops too.

“Y-you do?” he asks, and Keith can almost feel his eyes trying to distinguish his expression in vain. Without sight, the rest of his senses are on fire and he can feel every little thing: the soft smell that comes from Lance, the rasp in his voice, every little tremor in his fingers…

And the bubble explodes, the mission fails and he's suddenly spilling his inner secrets like he didn’t pass the last half year trying to bury them in the deepest, most forgotten part of his heart. Pressing his eyes shut, as if he was about to collide with something, Keith just says:

“I missed you too, every day. I also hate not knowing where you are, I hated being far away, and I hate myself for being a jerk to you, only because I was s-so scared of you hating me, since I… I...”

He can’t bring himself to say it, because the feeling still has no name. Does he like Lance? Like, love, what’s even the difference? What’s love, anyway? Is it writhing in bed when you’re far apart, missing smiles and laughs, dreaming occasionally with touching a body? Because if that’s the case…

He can’t keep thinking, because the hand that was around his waist is now searching for his face, cupping it, strongly making it turn to the side where the soft breathing comes from.

“Are you serious? I-is this what you really feel, Keith? Since when?” asks Lance, his voice trembling as much as the hand that holds Keith’s face. The half-galra feels protected by this darkness, enough to be honest, with his eyes still shut and acting out of pure instinct.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I don’t even know, I just…do,” he says, suddenly realizing that they are meant to leave this small, dark place at any moment, but he has ruined everything in a single phrase, because once things go back to normal in the Castle, _they_ won’t be able to do the same.

But then the soft breathing is tickling his cheek, as a soft, wet touch leaves a scorching hot trace there, searching for something.

“Wh--" Keith tries to say something, but then the wet touch is over his mouth and he understands that he’s being kissed by Lance, his face being pressed by desperate fingers, as their lips brush and awkwardly try to envelop each other’s, and Keith tries to grab Lance’s hair, but only finds his jacket’s collar instead, too preoccupied to respond to the hot, soft motions that are sending shivers all over his body. He forgets the elevator, the darkness, everything except that hot invasion in his mouth, as Lance’s tongue caresses his lower lip, coaxing sighs and other sounds from him. They barely pause to breathe, and Lance is now kissing his jaw, his neck, as if he wanted to distinguish his entire silhouette in the dark just by kissing.

“L-Lance,” Keith hears himself moan, in such an undignified way.

“Keith… Keith… I can’t believe it…” Lance sounds possessed and Keith is slightly scared as he feels himself sliding to the floor, hitting his head on the process, and suddenly his body is pinned by the other’s weight. He can’t see Lance’s face to judge what’s happening. Is this good, or…? It sure feels good but...

A pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a forehead rests on his chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m-- I like you. I never expected… I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” blurts Lance, as he tries to breathe normally. Then he sighs. “I guess this feels too much like we’re going to die, I couldn’t let the chance pass.”

“But we’re not going to die!” Keith wants to laugh. His brain seems to be malfunctioning, and the living creatures in his abdomen are all over the place. Not even in his most ridiculous dreams he dared--

The lights start to flicker and then turn on, intense. The white reflection of the walls hurt both boys’ eyes, and they just blink for a few moments, adapting to the bright environment. Then Lance looks down and finds himself straddling Keith, pinning him to the floor with his thighs. They look into each other’s wide-open eyes for what feels like an eternal moment, until Lance covers his own face and then lowers his head, touching Keith’s chest with his forehead again.

“Oh-my-god,” he cries out, and then starts laughing. From his position, Keith can only see the top of his head and his brown hair shaking. He covers his mouth with his hands too, while all blood abandons his nether regions to rush to his head. This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him, but at the same time… the best.

Except for the fact that the elevator moves again and they scatter in panic, as the doors open in front of the upper floor. The team is gathered in front of the entrance.

“Guys! Are you alright?” asks Hunk, but everyone remains silent when they see how Lance and Keith are suspiciously sitting in opposite sides, turned back, hiding their faces. No one says anything until Coran clears his throat and both bolt up as he takes a step inside.

“So… we’re heading to the bridge,” says the Altean, trying to be casual and friendly.

“Sure! Of course, I mean-- about time you let us out! Ha, ha…” says Lance in a stiff and sad attempt to sound normal. The rest of the crew just sighs and all enter the lift. While they are descending to the bridge in awkward silent, Keith can clearly hear Pidge singing to herself in a low voice:

_“Two bros chilling in an elevator… five feet apart…”_

“Pidge!” scold her Hunk and Lance. The Alteans look lost, but about to laugh anyway.

Keith is wishing to disappear, but he can’t really say he regrets what has happened. He catches Lance’s gaze from the other corner of the lift and sends a silent warning with his eyes. Later, when they are sure they can safely arrive at the training deck, _he’s gonna beg for mercy._

He’s not sure if Lance will understand what that furious look means, but he sees him visibly shudder. Be it of fear or excitement… not even he is sure, probably.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly... Don't worry about Lotor, he survived. Wait, what do you mean you didn't remember??  
> Anyways, I seem to have a thing for love confessions in narrow spaces, if you check the pattern in the rest of this series :S. Okay, me...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks a lot for reaching this point! You can find me on [Tumblr too.](http://www.silverineontherun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Cheers!~


End file.
